This invention relates to a footlet sock adapted to be worn within and substantially covered by a shoe and more particularly to a sock of this type having a rolled top portion provided by a number of courses of a bulky ornamental stitch adjacent the top inner edge providing an inherent rolling tendency.
Short-top or footlet socks are adapted to encircle the lower ankle area and be substantially covered by a low-cut shoe. An annoying problem of these socks is their tendency to slip on the foot and slide down into the shoe. This shortcoming has been recognized in the prior art and various solutions have been proposed. In Thorneburg et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,274,804, a rear ankle tab, formed by partial courses reciprocably knit, is rolled or folded downwardly over the top of the heel of the shoe to prevent the sock from sliding into the shoe. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,115, a permanently rolled top is provided by knitting terry loops at the front and rear of the foot receiving opening while the opposite side edges, which are devoid of terry, are tacked down by a non-knitting process. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,000,013, a round tassel is attached to the rear of the top of the foot opening to prevent the sock from slipping into the shoe. Thus, each of the known slip deterents requires a special knitting technique or an additional operation to the knitting of the footlet sock.